


The Random Little Things

by impossible_miracles



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible_miracles/pseuds/impossible_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara's P.O.V. She tries to understand the Doctor's muttering and discovers some random little things that mean something to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Random Little Things

Knowing the Doctor. It's weird because it makes you see things differently. You find yourself asking so many more questions, being more inquisitive like all your curiosity is fired up all at once. And those eyes, such old eyes. You look at him once, just a sweeping glance, and you feel like you've seen the lifetimes of whole galaxies and stars in those eyes. But, the time travel and the running makes you wonder what he's running from. Sometimes I can see it, deep in his eyes but also in his mannerisms, his body movements, the loneliness. That dreadful and terrible loneliness that eats him up inside every time he stands still, even for just a second. And that's why he's running, because it hurts too much to stand still or look back. I think the thing that strikes you the most however is the care he gives to others. He can be so incredibly selfless sometimes, its almost as if he gives as much as he can of himself to others so he doesn't have to watch them suffer as he does and has done for many long years.   
The damaged can be incredibly kind.   
You get the impression he has seen so much, too much, but he could never ever stop running. One thing I've noticed is he doesn't do nostalgia. You know those moments when the day has been too much and you just stop for a break to think and gather your thoughts and you end up remembering just random little things that would mean nothing to some people but to you they mean so much. He never stops or maybe he does but just doesn't show it because remembering hurts too much. There have been moments when the Tardis is somewhere deep in the vortex, over the hum of the engines you can hear him muttering to himself. I guess after a thousand years talking to yourself is relatively normal. He mutters about the strangest things, I have caught the odd word before, its often about a broken chameleon circuit, whatever that is, or how to engage the red setting on his beloved sonic screwdriver which he can never seem to get working. But sometimes he mutters random words, often he mutters, “Rose.”  
I think he likes Roses.   
I've asked him about it but he just nods and changes the subject. Maybe they are just one of the random little things that mean something to him.


End file.
